El ojo que todo lo ve
by HadaDeCuentos
Summary: Durante una pijamada Star descubre que el hechizo del Ojo puede no sólo ver el presente. Pasado y futuro también. Al descubrir esto Star y los demás empiezan a jugar con el hechizo hasta que este se sale de control, mostrandoles cosas al azar. Momentos en la vida de la princesa y de las personas que están a su alrededor. [Cap 5 UP!]
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Vengo a sacar el lado mas Fangirl de mi alma después de todo lo que ocurrió en los capítulos pasados.

Aquí los detalles:

 ***La historia intentara seguir el cannon.** Lo que significa:

 **Star y Tom son novios.** (al menos de momento, aún no se si de forma permanente).

 ***El hechizo del ojo puede ver el pasado y el futuro.** (al menos en este fic).

 ***En algunos puntos veremos situaciones del pasado** (estoy abierta a sugerencias aquí) **y en otros casos del futuros que podrían suceder** (según yo xD).

 **Argumento:**

Durante una pijamada Star descubre que el e hechizo del Ojo puede no sólo ver el presente. Pasado y futuro también. Al descubrir esto Star y los demás empiezan a jugar con el hechizo hasta que este se sale de control, mostrandoles cosas al azar. Momentos en la vida de la princesa y de las personas que están a su alrededor.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

Todo ha volado por los aires. Tom cuelga de alguna viga y los demás terminaron por el resto de la habitación, su improvisada pijamada no llevaba ni una hora pero ya habían volado la mitad del castillo seguramente. Planearon reunirse para sacudirse el estrés de casi morir por un tocón gigante, aunque las cosas no van tan bien. Juntar aun montón de adolescentes no es lo mas sensato del planeta, menos si uno de ellos tenía magia.

—¡Star!—el reclamo de Marco se oye amortiguado —¡Te dije que no intentaras hacer bocadillos con magia!

Se levanta intentando limpiarse lo que espera sea algodón de azúcar de sus pantalones, ayuda a Starfan13 a quitarse de encima una mesa.

—¡Tranquilo Marco! Es sólo que no me se la receta— dice la princesa tirando del príncipe para liberarlo.

—Tal vez baste con pedirle al chef que nos prepare algo — dice el demonio mientras arregla su ropa.

El resto asiente en acuerdo, la rubia hace un mohín lista para reclamar.

—Solo necesito la receta—repite terca.

Janna la mira pensativa un momento, a la espera de saciar su curiosidad.

—¿Por qué no intentas buscar la receta con un hechizo?...¿El hechizo del ojo no podría hacerlo?

Cuando los ojos de la princesa brillan sabe que ha cumplido. Marco y Tom se miran nerviosos, ambos han tenido demasiada magia por un día y un hechizo oscuro no es su idea de tranquilidad.

Antes de que puedan reprochar Star esta recitando:

 _—Invoco al ojo que todo lo ve para enseñarme lo que no se...Revelame lo que está escondido ¡Muéstrame lo que está prohibido!_

La habitación de vuelve oscura, el ojo ilumina el lugar, en su interior bailan imágenes varias de comida. La princesa brinca de felicidad.

—¡Funcionó! ¡No lo había querido usar desde...! — calla repentinamente y Marco la mira extrañado, Star nunca desprecia la oportunidad de hacer un hechizo.

Star apunta a una esquina, observa otra vez la receta y conjura. Una brillante exposición después un festín de golosinas los espera.

—Wow ¡Muero de hambre!—PonyHead los hace aún lado para pararse frente a la comida.

Aun sonriente Star invita a los chicos a servirse y voltea a el ojo aun flotando en el cuarto.

—Gracias, ya puedes irte.

Pero el ojo se queda, la observa.

—Dije que puedes irte— repite.

Nada.

—¿Qué pasa? —la pregunta de Marco llama la atención.

—Es solo que el hechizo no se va.

Como si aquello lo hubiera hecho reaccionar el ojo empezó a mostrar imágenes una tras otra, demasiado rápido para observarlas en detalle. Solo captan un rostro aquí y aun edificio allá.

—Creo que se volvió loco —masculla Pony.

Star se mira nerviosa.

—Yo puedo con esto —asegura y alejando un poco dispara magia sobre el ojo.

La segunda explosión del día retumba mas fuerte que la anterior otra vez son lanzados en diferentes direcciones, los reyes deben tener un sueño profundo para no notar aquello. El ojo aun presente sigue mostrando imágenes al azar.

—¡Star!— el reclamo es colectivo y la princesa se encoge con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Esta apunto de excusarse cuando el chirrido de una puerta la interrumpe.

—¿Está todo bien? Me pareció oír una explosión y... ¡Oh! —Eclipsa los encuentra llenos de algodón de azúcar en un cuarto medio destruido. La risa de la que fue reina resuena cantarina.

Sale detrás del cuadro con su pijama puesta y unas pantuflas de conejo.

—¿Qué esta pasando aquí? —inquiere divertida.

Marco y Star se miran entre sí dudosos de soltar la verdad, el resto examina a la recién llegada.

—Ella es tu Tatara abuela ¿No es así? —el príncipe del inframundo cuestiona acercándose.

—¡Oh si! Tom ella es eclipsa mi tatara tarara abuela, Eclipsa él es Tom mi novio—. Presenta distraída.

—Es un gusto conocerla majestad —besa su mano y sonríe.

La reina de la oscuridad sonríe encantada, sus ojos brillan indescifrables. Tom siempre ha tenido ese efecto en las mujeres.

—El placer es mio jovencito... Ahora díganme ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Soltando un suspiro derrotado Star procede a explicar parte de lo que la reina ya sabía.

—...y ahora ¡El hechizo se volvió loco!

La mujer ríe otra vez, claramente divertida con su pequeño infortunio.

—Simplemente debes seguir preguntándole cosas. Cuando se sienta satisfecho se calmara —. Asegura como si hablara de un niño inquieto.

—¿Qué se supone que le tengo que preguntar a un ojo? ¡Ni si quiera puede contestarme!

— Puedes preguntarle cosas sencillas que ya hayan pasado, como fue tú cumpleaños tal vez... o cosas que aún no suceden, que desayunaras mañana por ejemplo. Si se niega a responder sólo pídele que te muestre lo que él quiera, en algún punto se calmara— La voz de la mujer era calma y divertida, examinaba con diversión el desastre hecho por los jóvenes—. Supongo que puede ser de algún modo muy ilustrativo ¡Y divertido también claro!— palmea la cabeza de la princesa con algo similar al cariño, como haría un maestro con su joven aprendiz.

A pesar de ser la causante de la situación Janna no puede evitar pensar en la advertencia que había en la libreta de la princesa junto a el hechizo.

 ** _"Espiar te hará llorar"_**

Esta apuntó de mencionarlo cuando notan la ausencia de la reina y el pasadizo del cuadro cerrado nuevamente. Aparta el pensamiento con rapidez, preguntar a un misterioso ojo — nacido de una magia oscura —sobre que pasaría la semana entrante no podía ser malo ¿Verdad?

 **Espero les haya gustado, subiré el primer capítulo mas tarde.**

 **No olviden dejarme su opinión.**

 _Besos._

 _06.12.2017_


	2. Mejor amigo

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traído el primer capítulo.

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.- : Estos es para separar escenas, principalmente de las "visiones" del Ojo de lo que pasa en el presente.

 _Cursivas_ : Todo lo que este en así son las "visiones". Aunque también puedo ocupar las para remar cae algo importante.

Eso es todo, ¡Espero les guste!

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Mejor amigo**

Estaban sentados en forma de media luna alrededor del Ojo, este seguía mostrando imágenes poco concisas como un televisor averiado. La curiosidad les carcomía el cerebro en mayor o menor medida, la duda de cuanto podrían ver hacia el futuro o pasado era inevitable.

Star se revolvió algo incomoda ante el silencio.

—...Bueno y ¿Qué vamos a preguntar?—cuestiona más animada.

Los chicos se miran entre ellos un tanto indecisos, Kelly al lado de Marco no puede evitar encogerse de hombros la magia en definitiva no es su cosa favorita en el mundo.

—¡Preguntemos sobre si Kembotton me invitara a salir! —suelta PonyHead.

Star se ríe.

—Pues yo digo que preguntemos los números de la lotería —la voz de Janna suena resuelta.

Marco la mira ceñudo.

—Eclipsa dijo que preguntáramos por cosas sin importancia que pasarían la semana entrante... No hay que preguntar nada romántico, ¡Mucho menos los números de la lotería!

Janna mueve la mano restándole importancia.

—Son sólo unos números sin importancia en la lotería de la próxima semana ¿Ves? Todo está en orden.

El escudero no pensó que esa noche fuera a ser tan larga.

—¡Oh ya se!— Marco quiere azotar su cabeza contra la pared cuando la voz de la princesa PonyHead sale en ese tono que ocupa para molestarlo —¡Preguntemos quien es el mejor amigo de Star!

Tom y Marco pegan un respingo involuntario.

—Obviamente se que soy yo... —continua la princesa—pero a algunos cuantos terrí _colas_ les vendría bien recordarlo.

—Creí que habíamos terminado con ese tema hace mucho —discute el muchacho.

La princesa Buterffly se pone de pie un tanto divertida, el hechizo del ojo aun proyectando a su espalda.

—Vamos chicos, ¡Ambos son mis mejores amigos! Marco es mi mejor amigo de la tierra y Pony de Mewni —les sonríe cariñosa —No es como si necesitara preguntar _"¿Quién es mi mejor amigo en el universo?"_ o algo así... ¿Eh? ¿Me están escuchando?

Star tarda un segundo en comprender los rostros de asombro de sus amigos, la luz que proyecta el Ojo detrás de ella se vuelve mas fuerte creando sombras en la habitación. Se gira con cuidado— como si el Ojo se fuera a detener si nota que lo está mirando— el hechizo empieza a proyectar primero sonido, voces tenues que llenan a la joven princesa de nostalgia. Luego justo cuando Star esta de frente aparecen las imágenes, tan nítidas como la caja mágica en casa de los Díaz.

—¿..Qué rayos? —escucha la voz de Janna.

Luego simplemente se pierde en nostalgia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Era una niña muy pequeña — cinco años recien cumplidos —la primera vez que lo vio en el baile de la campana, ella aún no participaba y era el primer baile de él. Bailaba con cierto grado de torpeza infantil, pero su compañera de baile estaba encantada girando entre sus brazos seguramente disfrutando del fugaz primer amor._

 _Cuando el baile termino todos habían ocupado sus lugares nuevamente y ella que nunca se había movido de su asiento noto que él se sentaba justo a su lado._

 _Tom la miro con sus ojos curiosos y pregunto:_

 _—¿Tus padres no te han dejado bailar?_

 _El mohín de la niña no se hizo esperar._

 _—Fui yo la que no quiso._

 _El pequeño príncipe asintió sonriente, claramente consiente de la mentira._

 _—Soy Thomas, pero todos me dicen Tom— le extiende su pequeña mano._

 _—Soy Star, todos me dicen Star— Toma la mano del niño con cuidado._

 _Ambos se sonríen felices de encontrar un cómplice en aquel lugar._

 _—¿Quieres salir a jugar? —pregunta el niño entusiasmado y luego agrega con creciente timidez —mi madre me ha regalado un conejito ¡Uno de verdad!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El recuerdo es tan embriagador y sorpresivo que obliga a la princesa a sentarse de nuevo. Tom a su lado parece tan impactado como ella.

PonyHead esta apuntó de abrir la boca con clara intención de bromear, tal vez sobre el hecho que a Star no la dejaron participar por haberle roto un pie a su maestro de baile o por la obsesión de Tom y los animales tiernos, pero se ve interrumpida por la secuencia de imágenes cambiando a otra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Una niña rubia— unos cuatro años mas grande de la que acaban de ver — vestida en un pomposo vestido corre por los pasillos con cuidado volteando a su alrededor cada tanto para ver si ha sido descubierta, con una mano levanta la su larga falda y con la otra sostiene un paquetito envuelto en tela._

 _En su cabeza destaca una diadema de un rosa chillón desentonando con su bonito vestido azul. Es una diadema con unos tiernos cuernitos._

 _Se detiene cuando llega a la entrada de los jardines, consciente del largo camino a campo abierto hasta la salida del palacio. Pega la espalda a la pared y cuando esta segura que nadie la mira corre hacia la que se ha vuelto su puerta personal._

 _Un par de barrotes rotos la reciben y la dejan pasar hacia su libertad._

 _Camina apenas un par de minutos antes de escuchar unos pasos a su espalda._

 _—Creí que no podrías venir— la voz del príncipe expresa su alegría._

 _— Casi no lo logro— contesta mientras se intenta quitar el lodo del vestido, levanta el paquetito que tiene en su mano—Traje dulces. Dijiste que no has probado el pastel de maíz._

 _El príncipe le agradece mientras de sientan en el césped._

 _—Podría haberte ido a ver al palacio o invitarte a mi casa ¿Sabias?—le ilustra, luego con tono preocupado — tu madre va a molestarse cuándo vea tu vestido._

 _La niña le sonríe quitándole importancia al asunto._

 _—No puedo salir del castillo ni recibir visitas... Estoy castigada — el demonio la mira con clara diversión y en sus ojos parece bailar la pregunta "¿Otra vez?" — Pero nada del mundo me va a impedir ver a mi mejor amigo ¿Entiendes?_

 _Le golpea el hombro con suavidad y luego añade:_ _—Y no creas que no se que van a castigarte por salir sin escolta._

 _El niño se recuesta en el césped._

 _—Valió la pena._

 _Star no dice nada más, pero mientras se acuesta en a su lado queda claro que piensa igual. Los regaños que la esperan al volver habrán valido la pena._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La futura reina tarda un momento en recomponer su respiración, tiene un sentimiento nada cómodo en el pecho. Se siente ultrajada, invadida: como si hubiera sorprendido a alguien leyendo su diario. Cuando Tom le toma la mano aún con la mirada perdida en el Ojo que parece seguirá, comprende que el muchacho debe sentirse igual que ella.

No comprende sus emociones, los recuerdos no son ni medianamente comprometedores.

Aprieta con mas fuerza la mano del demonio.

PonyHead solo tiene una palabra en la mente: traición. Ella lleva siendo (o al menos eso pensaba) mejor amiga de Star desde que ambas tenían tres años y ahora repentinamente descubre que nunca fue así. Va a reclamarle a la rubia cuándo ve su rostro de angustia, supone que puede seguir siendo su mejor amiga un rato más.

Soltando un suspiro el escudero se decide a hablar:

—Chicos... —suelta mirando a el par de novios — si quieren que salgamos un momento...

Calla cuando la voz de la princesa vuelve a escucharse, pero la chica que tiene al lado aun mantiene sus labios cerrados y lo mira con sorpresa.

Es Star otra vez, una más similar a la que él conoce de unos doce años tal vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _—¡Ey Tom! — suelta mientras camina hacia él, sus pomposos vestidos remplazados por una falda de rayas y una sudadera, en su cabeza unos cuernitos morados— ¿A dónde vamos hoy?_

 _El príncipe la espera a la salida del palacio con sus recién estrenados lentes de sol._ _— Obviamente a celebrar tu cumpleaños ¿Qué otra cosa seria?_

 _Le sonríe encantada, en realidad su cumpleaños real fue hace dos días. Pero aquel día siempre a sido de ellos._

La imagen se adelanta, lo siguiente que saben los espectadores es que los príncipes ya no están en el castillo. Están devuelta en ese claro del recuerdo anterior, sentados observando el naciente atardecer.

 _—Hoy a sido un día muy divertido Tom— suelta y no puede evitar bostezar, recarga su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante— No se como lograste convencer a mi mamá de dejarme salir... Pero gracias._

 _El demonio sonríe claramente complacido y toma con cuidado la caja que esta a su lado._

 _—Aquí está mi regalo, se que siempre es lo mismo pero... —Star no lo deja terminar por qué ya tiene la caja en las manos._

 _La abre con emoción, dentro descansan tres cosas. Las mismas de siempre; una rosa infernal —eternamente en llamas—, un sobre —con una carta que atesorara y guardara con las otras — y al fondo una diadema de un color rojo brillante. Una diadema de cuernitos._

 _— ¡Me encanta!— y para probarlo reemplaza la anterior con la nueva._

 _Como agradecimiento besa la mejilla del muchacho._

 _—Temo el día que me digas que eres demasiado madura para estas cosas —suelta mientras rasca nerviosamente su cabeza._

 _La princesa lo mira como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza._

 _—¡Eso nunca va a pasar! —asegura con extraña seriedad —Cada vez que me veo al espejo con esta diadema recuerdo que haya afuera hay alguien que me quiere tal y como soy —su voz es tan suave y su tono tan inusual que Tom queda encantado —. Alguien a quien no le molesta que sea un asco de princesa, nunca voy a dejar de usar estas cosas._

 _Lo mira a los ojos._

 _—¿Sabes por qué? —pregunta cuando toma su mano— por qué es el regalo de mi mejor amigo en todo el universo._

 _El príncipe pasa saliva y contiene una sonrisa cuando ve a Star sonrojarse cuando cae en cuenta de sus palabras._

 _Quita la tensión dándole un golpecito en la nariz._

 _—Star, tu también eres mi mejor amiga— y luego despacio—...En todo el universo._

 _La muchacha sonríe encantada y se lanza a abrazarlo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La imagen se detiene, por un segundo Star piensa que todo ha terminado. Luego escucha su voz repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.

 _Por qué es el regalo de mi mejor amigo en todo el universo._

 _Mejor amigo en todo el universo_.

 _Todo el universo_.

En ese momento comprende por qué el Ojo les mostró aquello, cae en cuenta que deberá cuidar sus palabras cuando este frente a _esa cosa_ —por qué aunque Star quiere a sus hechizos no se siente la persona mas amigable aquella noche—, la mano de Tom aun esta entre las suyas cuando el Ojo termina la proyección y los mira otra vez.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Marco algunas veces se pregunta si Janna nació con tacto o sentido común.

El escudero no es estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo invadidos que se sienten los príncipes, sus rostros están blancos como la leche y claramente angustiados. Él mismo se siente de un modo similar, a descubierto algo de Star que no debería: el motivo del por qué nunca se quita aquella diadema roja.

Pero a descubierto algo mas importante de si mismo: no le agrada ni un poco aquella diadema roja, ni lo que representa. Desde que conoce a Star las veces que se ha quitado aquel adorno son contadas con los dedos, solía pensar que de algún modo formaba parte de la princesa; ahora sabe que es verdad.

Aunque a la princesa le gustaría sacar a todos de su habitación e ir a la cama sabe que no podrá hacerlo cuando ve al Ojo aun flotando frente a ella.

En su lugar prefiere terminar con aquello rápido y libre de momentos incómodos.

Se levanta con cuidado hasta quedar a un par de paso del hechizo, voltea a ver Tom que a su espalda asiente en acuerdo mutuo.

—Muestranos lo que gustes.

Cuando el Ojo parpadea Star empieza a pensar que tal vez habría valido quedarse callada y implementar el hechizo como parte de la decoración permanente de su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Mil gracias por los comentarios! Lamento no responderlos como es debido, prometo hacerlo en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Título del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Muerto el rey.**

Déjenme sus teorías abajo que me encanta leerlas.

Publicaré en pronto.

 **Besos.**

 **08.11.2017**


	3. Muerto el rey

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traído el primer capítulo.

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.- : Estos es para separar escenas, principalmente de las "visiones" del Ojo de lo que pasa en el presente.

 _Cursivas_ : Todo lo que este en así son las "visiones". Aunque también puedo ocupar las para resaltar algo importante o pensamientos.

Eso es todo, ¡Espero les guste!

 **Capítulo** **2**

 **Muerto el rey.**

El ojo parecía estar decidiendo que mostrar a su pequeño público, las imágenes danzaban en su interior con rapidez, Star se acomodó en su lugar una vez más procurando calmarse.

Marco la mira con aprensión.

—¿Estas segura que es buena idea? —suelta al fin.

Star lo piensa un segundo antes de responder.

—Si seguimos haciendo preguntas tarde o temprano nos va a mostrar algo demasiado personal de alguno de nosotros — _"¿Cómo lo que acabamos de ver?"_ quiere preguntarle Marco pero se controla.

—Es mejor así, además Eclipsa dijo que no había problemas— continua la princesa.

PonyHead y Kelly intercambian una mirada poco convencida.

—¿Estas segura que hacerle caso a la reina de la oscuridad es un buen plan? — suelta la última con inseguridad.

La rubia suspira con frustración.

—Chicos, Eclipsa no es mala —suelta con cansancio —solo era una chica enamorada.

Marco prefiere no decir nada al respecto y los demás parecen estar de acuerdo. Parece que Kelly va a volver a hablar pero unos sollozos invaden la habitación.

Es la voz de Star la que llora. El escudero toma un segundo para darse cuenta que la voz viene del hechizo que parece se decidió al fin que mostrar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Es el palacio de Mewni, el gran salón está prácticamente vacío solo la Alta Comisión de Magia, la reina y la princesa están en el. El llanto de de Star es fuerte y le rompe el corazón a sus amigos._

 _Todos visten de luto, incluso los sirvientes en las puertas._

 _—¡Esto es tan injusto! — suelta la princesa con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas— ¡Todo esto es mi culpa mamá!_

 _La reina tiene un rostro de indiferencia pero en sus ojos se asoman las lágrimas._

 _—Nada de esto es tu culpa cariño— dice mientras camina hacia su hija y la acerca a su pecho— No podías saber lo que iba a pasar._

 _La madre acarician la cabeza de la hija e intenta no mostrar su preocupación._

 _Es cuando ambas están juntas que se empieza a notar el paso del tiempo, la princesa triste y llorososa de la escena debe tener al menos unos dieciséis años. Pero algo en su expresión afligida hace parecer que pasó mucho más tiempo._

El recuerdo se esfuma y Star se encuentra a si misma sin respiración.

 _¿Quién a muerto? ¿Y por qué es su culpa?_

Faltan tantas personas en la habitación que puede ser cualquiera: Pony, Tom, Marco y su padre. El dolor que siente en su pecho es agobiante de sólo pensar que pudiera ser cualquiera de ellos.

Su escudero la mira preocupado, le pregunta con la mirada si esta bien y ella intenta sonreír pero no puede, en su lugar sujeta su brazo un momento.

Siente ganas de llorar cuando el Ojo se abre una vez más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Marco esta a su lado, igual que ha estado por días. La obliga a comer, pero la culpa la rebasa y apenas logra dar un par de bocados, están en la habitación de la chica que parece no a sufrido demasiados cambios._

 _—Deberías de ir a verlo Star, estoy seguro que le gustaría —dice mientras se sienta junto a ella en la cama._

 _La princesa lo mira con ojos cansados._

 _—Solo voy a ir al entierro Marco, y ese es hasta mañana._

 _El escudero contiene su impotencia. Él no le servido de nada a la chica, no puede protegerla y en ese momento a quedado claro que le sirve mucho menos para asuntos de la realeza._

 _—Él no te guarda rencor Star._

 _Y cuando sale de sus labios sabe que es cierto, él la ama demasiado como para odiarla._

 _—Por supuesto que lo hace._

 _Marco pierde la paciencia._

 _—¡El rey a muerto Star!...entiendo cómo te sientes, pero debes dejar de culparte. Todos están preocupados por ti, te necesitamos para arreglar esto._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El rostro de su mejor amiga es blanco, como las hojas de papel y libre de expresión. Mueve sus labios pero nada sale de ellos, Marco empieza a preocuparse cuando al fin su voz brota.

—¿Él rey a muerto?... —suena quebradiza —¿...Qué rey? ¿Acaso mi padre...?

Su voz suena tan rota que a Marco le rompe el corazón.

Tom toma su mano y sus tres ojos la miran con compresión.

" _Todo va a estar"_ bien quieren decirle ambos, pero no pueden. Por qué no lo saben y mentir sería egoísta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _La imagen dentro del ojo sigue corriendo, mientras el Marco de dieciséis años espera alguna reacción de la princesa vestida de luto alguien toca la puerta y la voz del otro lado le devuelve la vida a la chica de quince._

 _—Pastelito, ¿Te encuentras bien?— el rostro del rey River se asoma por la puerta, la preocupación empañando sus ojos. Su típico traje remplazado por uno negro._

 _La princesa lo mira y se fuerza a sacar una sonrisa._

 _—Estaré bien papá — susurra y su voz es sincera. Ella no a perdido nada, ella aún sigue entera._

 _El rey sonríe y palmea la cabeza de su hija._

 _—Tu madre y yo acabamos de volver de la junta —dice con voz suave y luego agrega titubeante —...Él está bien, parece estar llevándolo lo mejor que puede._

 _Marco se tensa, la mención puede hacer a la chica colapsar de nuevo, pero ella sólo escucha a su padre con atención._

 _—Deberías verlo —suelta al fin —una llamada debería bastar como un comienzo._

 _El rey se marcha y por primera vez en días Marco ve en la chica un poco de esperanza._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Star contiene la respiración bebiendo de la imagen de su padre, se ve cansado y repentinamente mas viejo de lo que debería. Apesar de todo su corazón brinca de felicidad "¡No es mi padre!" piensa y deja de importarle quien es el rey fallecido ni el por qué aquello será su culpa.

 _"¡No es mi padre!"_ piensa y el resto deja de importarle.

Tom aprieta su mano reconfortandola y le sonríe gentil.

La princesa comienza a considerar que había hecho una tormenta en un vaso de agua, luego la secuencia cambia.

Tarda un minuto en reconocer a donde los llevo esta vez el ojo.

Tom es más rápido que ella en darse cuanta, lo nota cuando suelta su mano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Es el gran salón del palacio subterráneo del Inframundo, la gente —demonios, mewmanos y demás criaturas— se amontonan a ambos lados del lugar. Los trajes relucen bajo las antorchas, elegantes e inusalmente severos, la mirada de los súbditos esta desorientada, perdida en la figura que se rige sobre la tarima._

 _Todos los reyes están ahí, regios e impasibles. Ver a la monarquia de todos los reinos reunida es extraño. Los príncipes y princesas guardan silencio, solemnes. Marco a su lado le sonríe tranquilizador._

 _El evento es mucho mas serio que cualquiera al que Star recuerde haber asistido jamás. La razón aparece obvia frente a sus ojos: Los reyes no están._

 _Wrathmelior y Dave Lucitor no se encuentran entre la multitud de soberanos._

 _Una voz rasposa y vieja habla, el sonido atrae la atención a la tarima: la imagen al frente le quita el aliento a Star — tanto a la de la visión como a la chica de quince—._

 _Es Tom._

 _Repentinamente adulto. Ella intenta buscar en sus ojos algún signo de dolor pero no ve nada, el demonio es la personificación de un regente: imponente, serio, orgulloso, en su mirada la sabiduría de quien ha vivido mil años._

 _La princesa sabe que pasó para que terminara así, el motivo de que su juventud se viera consumida tan aprisa._

 _Él está de pie frente a un trono tallado, un demonio anciano a su lado recita versos en un idioma incomprensible, en algún momento mira a el joven y este contesta en el mismo lenguaje._

 _El sacerdote sostiene entre sus manos una pesada corona de oro, en ella rubis que recuerdan a las llamas que rodean el lugar._

 _Las manos temblorosas la colocan sobre la cabeza del príncipe._

 _Y es ese, el segundo antes de que toque sus cabellos el último momento en la vida de Tom. Alguien mas a nacido aquella noche._

 _Alguien a quien Star teme no conocer._

 _La voz del anciano continua:_

 _—Después de concluir con los sagrados votos, todos saluden a el soberano del inframundo, de las llanuras, emperador del averno —el sonido vibra con potencia en las paredes y se le cuela dolorosamente en los huesos a la chica— El rey Thomas Lucitor, primero de su nombre, ¡Largo sea su reinado!_

 _Thomas es el rey, y su sombra en la pared es tan grande e imponente como el joven hombre que la proyecta._

 _¡Viva el rey!_

 _Los ancianos y los vidente a espaldas del nuevo rey auguran un reinado próspero. Los vítores aumentan._

 _Thomas la busca con la mirada y cuando sus ojos se encuentran sabe que no hay rencores. Él demonio ante todo sigue siendo Tom, solo Tom._

 _Su Tom._

 _El recuerdo de la llamada que compartieron la noche anterior le parte el alma._

 _ **"Ya sabes lo que dicen"** le había dicho él con una sonrisa fingida, **"Muerto el rey..."**_

 **¡ _Que viva el rey!_ **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No hay ningún ruido, el silencio de la habitación se le figura demasiado frío hasta un extremo cortante. Ni Janna ni Pony con su habitual falta de tacto se atreven a decir algo al respecto.

El silencio se llena por los murmullos del pueblo que salen del Ojo, hablan sobre la repentina muerte del rey y lo prometedor que luce el nuevo monarca.

Star intenta reunir fuerzas para encarar al demonio que a su lado tiembla ligeramente. Aun sin poder verlo toma su mano, pero la suelta de inmediato. Es como sostener acero fundido, demasiado caliente y doloroso. Cuando lo mira al fin, nota en cada músculo tenso de su cuerpo el esfuerzo que debe estar haciendo para no estallar, para no calcinar todo a su alrededor.

 _"¡No es mi padre!"_ había pensado la princesa y le había dejado de importar quien más podría haber sido. Que egoísta era.

El rey Lucitor siempre le había agradado, le revolvía el cabello y sacaba dulces de sus bolsillos. Era un hombre bueno y agradable a pesar de su temperamento que amaba a su hijo por sobre todas las cosas.

Toca la mejilla de su novio, igual de caliente que el resto de su cuerpo. El contacto le arde y crea ampollas en su mano pero no se aparta. El príncipe abre los ojos que había mantenido cerrados y la mira, las lágrimas asoman partiéndole el corazón, ella esperaba ira o rencor; frustración.

No aquellos ojos tristes que la miran con adoración, al final solo una cosa sale de sus labios.

— _¡Oh Tom!_ —y su voz sale entre llanto. Llora las lágrimas que él no se permite.

" _Lo siento tanto_ " quiere decirle (por qué aquello será su culpa), pero no lo hace. El hecho de que no se mencione la muerte de la reina la desconcierta, pero en el fondo sabe la razón.

La reina murió antes.

Marco los observa en silencio antes de sacar casi a empujones al resto. Cierra la puerta al salir y se recarga en ella repentinamente abrumado.

—Pobre Tom — se lamenta Pony en un tono que a el escudero le es completamente ajeno—...Quedarse solo tan rápido.

El resto de las chicas guardan un respetuoso silencio.

— Pero aun esta su madre ¿No es así? —murmura el muchacho con un repentino frio en el cuerpo.

PonyHead niega con la cabeza y el gesto resulta solemne.

—Los Lucitor no son como los Butterfly, en Mewni para que una princesa sea reina basta con que su madre no esté, aunque el rey aun viva. En el Inframundo el heredero solo toma el trono cuando ambos reyes están... Indispuestos.

El escudero no necesita oír más, la pena lo embarga. Thomas es su amigo, a pesar de las discusiones que suelen tener Marco lo aprecia. No puede imaginar lo doloroso que debe ser enterarse de un destino tan triste, al otro lado de la puerta hay silencio.

Star deja que Tom se aferre a su cuerpo, apesar de que sus manos la lastiman y se ve obligada a tomar su forma de mariposa para evitar las quemaduras. El demonio ni siguiera lo nota absorto en sus pensamientos, la chica no sabe cuanto tarda en despegar su frente de su hombro y mirarla a los ojos.

La tristeza aun esta presente en sus orbes pero la resolución la acompaña.

—¿Él futuro no es exacto... No es así? —cuestiona con aprensión.

Star no lo sabe pero asiente con fuerza y lo abraza ya en su forma mewmana otra vez.

—Claro que no, el ojo se equivoca Tom.

Ella nunca haría nada para lastimarlo.

El chico la abraza una última vez antes de separarse.

—Creo que iré a ver a mis padres —susurra y la princesa no puede evitar recordar al niño pequeño que conoció hace tanto— volveré mañana.

Le besa la mejilla y se dirige a la puerta.

Los demás se sobresaltan cuando la puerta se abre y miran con curiosidad mal disimulada al chico cuando este se marcha. El resto vuelve a pasar a la habitación sentándose en silencio, el ojo observandolos fijamente.

El hechizo empieza a buscar un nuevo momento cuando la puerta se abre y de ella sale el príncipe del Inframundo. Los mira con sorpresa y exclama.

—¡Estaba frente a la puerta del palacio! —su nerviosismo es notable.

La princesa no necesita ser una genio para comprender que el ojo no va a dejar que se marchen de ahí hasta que allá terminado.

Justo en aquel momento otra secuencia comienza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Nota de la autora:**

¡Mil gracias por los comentarios!

Los géneros del fic dicen: romance y misterio.

Hoy los dejo con el inicio del misterio, ¿Qué creen que pasó para terminar así? ¿Quién será el culpable?

No dejare de lado el ángulo tierno de esto pero quiero aclarar que no es lo único.

 **Título del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Varita**

Déjenme sus teorías abajo que me encanta leerlas.

Publicaré en pronto.

 **Besos.**

 **14** **.12.2017**


	4. Varita

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traído el capítulo.

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.- : Estos es para separar escenas, principalmente de las "visiones" del Ojo de lo que pasa en el presente.

 _Cursivas_ : Todo lo que este en así son las "visiones". Aunque también puedo ocuparlas para resaltar algo importante o pensamientos.

Eso es todo, ¡Espero les guste!

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Varita.**

.

.

.

El ojo ha empezado a nosotras imágenes al azar otra vez, pero su público no lo mira. Las miradas están al pendiente del desconcertado futuro rey, que mira a su espalda buscando algún indicio de su extraña reaparición en la habitación, el solo quiere ir a casa un momento. Ver a sus padres cenando juntos y asegurarse de que nada en su mundo a cambiado, el hechizo frente a él parece no querer dejarlo.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? — cuestiona Janna al heredero.

El demonio se encoge de hombros confundido, se siente cansado y aturdido. No sabe que puede parte de su agotamiento se debe a las horas que lleva despierto o a la repentina visión.

A Star parece no importarle el motivo de su regreso, su rostro luce radiante mientras corre a reunirse con él, Marco nota —con algo de celos— que los pocos ánimos que habían abandonado a la chica vuelven cuando ve a Tom. _"Tal vez creyó que iba a abandonarla"_ deduce observando como la princesa lo abraza con fuerza y lo arrastra de vuelta a su anterior lugar.

La rubia susurra algo al oído de su novio y Tom deja escapar una sonrisa comprensiva aunque esta no es del todo sincera. El escudero siente otra vez esa molestia en el pecho, la ignora como lleva haciendo desde que volvió a Mewni y se encontró al muchacho en el cuarto de su amiga.

Aunque todos estuvieron pendientes del intercambio entre los príncipes nadie lo menciona y la atención queda fija otra vez en el hechizo que flota en medio de la habitación.

La Butterfly no puede evitar tomar la mano de Tom cuando el ojo empieza a proyectar, tal vez es cobarde pedirle fuerzas a alguien quien se desmorona su lado pero el chico no la cuestiona. En su lugar toma su mano con más fuerza.

.

.

 _—¡Star que has hecho! — la voz de Moon suena iracunda aun sobre el sonido de la asustada multitud._

 _Los soldados corren de intentando controlar el daño causado, calman a la gente y procuran quitar los escombros del camino. Los elegantes vestidos de los invitados están llenos de polvo, sus miradas acusadoras estremecen a la muchacha._

 _Star no sabe que a pasado, un momento a antes estaba intentando demostrarle a el inutil de su primo que sí sabía hacer magia y al siguiente el salón en donde se celebraba esa reunión familiar estaba destruido._

 _Su madre le estaba gritando aunque ella no podía oírla, la explosión le había tapado los oídos. Aunque hay algo que si puede notar en su madre: decepción._

 _Ella ya está acostumbrada y le gustaría decir que no le afecta, pero no es verdad. Algo dentro suyo se rompe cada que su madre la mira así, como si valiera nada. Aquel día hay algo mas para hacer mina en su autoestima: su padre, él nunca la ha mirado con decepción, al menos no lo había hecho antes. Pero cuando sus ojos cansados de dirigen a ella Star no puede evitar soltar un sollozo._

 _Corre._

 _Lo hace a pesar de los gritos escandalizados de su madre a sus espaldas y el esfuerzo de su padre por retenerla. Se saca el esponjoso vestido por la cabeza mientras huye quedando en un short deslavado y una camiseta vieja, tira las zapatillas sin cuidado y sigue corriendo a pesar de lo frío del piso._

 _No hay guardias en la entrada, seguramente por qué estarán ayudando en el salón. Así que cuando se arrastra por los barrotes rotos no hay nadie que la observe, aun lleva la varita aferrada fuertemente entre sus dedos, es suya, es su derecho y nadie va quitársela._

 _No se da cuenta que esta llorando hasta que se sienta en el claro cansada y derrotada. Aquel lugar a perdido su cualidad cálida y segura "Es por qué él no está" dice una vocesilla en su cabeza._

 _Aquello es cierto, el saberlo solo la hace sentir mas miserable. Él era el único que estaba a su lado sin importar nada y ella le había pagado su apoyo alejándolo, era una traidora. Una traidora arrepentida, ahora que se sentía sola y miserable no podía evitar pensar en sus ojos tiernos, en su confesión y en el primer torpe beso que habían compartido juntos en ese mismo lugar._

 _Él la amaba y ella le partió el corazón._

 _Esta por anochecer, el tiempo a pasado deprisa. Se levanta para ir a casa consciente de lo que pasara ahí; su madre le quitara su varita, esa había sido su última amenaza y por_ _el rostro de su progenitora estaba segura que la cumpliría._

 _El egoísmo la lleno, la varita era suya. Prefería romperla o tirarla al mar antes de que su madre la tuviera de vuelta. Ni siguiera nota cuando tiene la varita contra el piso y alza una roca con fuerza lista para golpearla._

 _— Yo que tu no haría eso— dice una voz a su espalda —he oído que es la reliquia de una importante familia._

 _Tom a cambiado, ya no viste las camisas remilgadas ni los absurdos corbatines. Su estilo es rockero, a Star le gusta mas así._

 _Disimula la felicidad que siente en su pecho._

 _—¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz suena dura._

 _— Tu madre me llamo— en su tono hay una ligera acusación — esta preocupada por ti, me dijo que desapareciste todo el día._

 _Se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos cuando pregunta:_

 _—¿Le dijiste donde estoy? —inquiere con preocupación._

 _El chico la mira con indignación._

 _—Nunca le he hablado a nadie de este lugar, es tuyo y mio —luego despacio —. Yo si cumplo mis promesas, solo supuse que estarías aquí._

 _Ella lo mira, la acusación le ha dolido._

 _—¿Por qué viniste? —repite medio gritando._

 _El demonio la observa con obviedad._

 _— Ya te dije, yo si cumplo mis promesas...Solo creí que necesitabas un amigo._

 _Esa es su respuesta y a ella le basta. Se lanza a sus brazos a llorar, lo abraza con fuerza y el demonio no se aleja. La acerca a su pecho y besa su coronilla, la chica no sabe si llora por lo sucedido en casa o por lo bien que se siente tenerlo cerca otra vez._

 _Tom no pide una explicación de lo sucedido, se limita a estar ahí, le enjuaga las lágrimas y le da su mudo apoyo. Es tarde cuando la acompaña a casa, pasan por los barrotes rotos y la ayuda a entrar por la ventana de su habitación. Cuando se despide de ella la arropa en su cama plantándole un beso en la frente._

.

.

Star quiere soltar algunas de las coloridas groserías que ha escuchado decir en la tierra ¿Qué tenía este tonto hechizo con mostrar cosas personales de su vida?

Aquel día hace poco mas de un año había sido una marea de confusiones, la mirada que le habían dirigido sus padres, los rostros reprobatorios de su familia y los murmullos a sus espaldas.

 _"Otra vez"_ repetían incrédulos pero complacidos de que la princesa siguiera siendo el espectáculo del momento. Tom no le recrimino nada, ni siquiera las cosas que tenía todo el derecho de reclamar. No le pidió que actuara como una dama de sociedad o como una heredera digna.

 _" **Esta eres tú"**_ le dijo **_"Algo que nunca han visto, solo deben comprender lo mucho que ganaran cuando te acepten"._**

La rubia decidió que él tenía razón, Tom era un príncipe muy diferente a cualquiera que tuviera antes el Inframundo pero sus súbditos lo adoran totalmente. Sin importar lo pequeño que es en comparación a su madre, sin tomar en cuenta sus desplantes. Besaban el suelo que su príncipe pisaba, Thomas es amado por su pueblo.

A su gente ni siquiera le importa que sea un mestizo.

Tom había cerrado las bocas dé todos los que hablaban a sus espaldas, se había ganado su admiración y respeto.

De repente Star comprendió que nadie en el mundo podía comprenderla mas que aquel muchacho. Ese día se había dormido arrepentida, había sido una traidora con la única persona que siempre le había sido leal.

Marco observa el rostro de Star con cautela, la muchacha tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos habitaba el descontento. No estaba ni la mitad de aturdida que cuando el recuerdo de su _"mejor amigo en todo el universo_ " apareció ni tenia la cara de culpabilidad que había mantenido después de enterarse del triste futuro del demonio. Ahora la chica sólo esta irritada, el escudero ve como su novio se desvive intentando calmarla. Es obvio que el príncipe prefiere mantener la mente en otro cosa que no sea el oscuro presagio que se cierne sobre su cabeza, a pesar de todo el chico humano puede ver que su rostro parece haber envejecido unos años. El parecido repentino con su yo de la visión le causa a Marco dolor.

No la cantidad de dolor que le gustaría albergar por su amigo sin embargo. Marco esta celoso. Él estaba al tanto de aquel evento en la vida de la princesa, la chica se lo había confesado una tarde sentados en el sofá frente a un tazón de nachos. Describió todo casi a la perfección, excepto una cosa; la persona que la había consolado y arrullado hasta dormir.

Star siempre describió a esa persona como _"a quien yo más deseaba que apareciera"_ decir que aquello le molesta es quedarse cortos. Sentirse ligeramente traicionado es estúpido pero aun así abraza ese sentimiento un momento, tiene que aceptar que Tom fue una persona muy importante en la vida de la rubia. No, que Tom es alguien importante en su vida.

Janna carraspea un tanto incomoda de la tensa atmósfera que se ha formado en la habitación. Al ver a Pony y a Kelly comprende que no es la única que se siente fuera de lugar, StarFan13 sigue atenta a el ojo esperando lo siguiente que vaya a mostrar.

—¿No creen que el Ojo está jugando con nosotros? —cuestiona Janna con el celo fruncido.

Marco ya había contemplado eso antes, por los rostros de los príncipes ellos también lo habían considerado.

—Un momento nos muestra una profecía obscura y al siguiente todo este drama adolescente —hace gestos con las manos y le lanza una ligera mirada de disculpa a la Butterfly.

—¿Por qué uno de mis hechizos haría eso? —tan pronto lo dice Star cae en cuenta de que ese no es su hechizo. Al menos no del todo.

Nadie quiere culpar a la reina carismática que les aconsejo tratar al hechizo con calma, pero mientras el pensamiento de asienta en su cabeza mas correcto se vuelve.

La princesa está por admitir su derrota cuando una nueva perspectiva sable a la luz:

—Tu tarara abuela dijo que el hechizo era como un niño pequeño ¿No? —Star asiente aun pensativa— Los niños pequeños cuando sienten que hicieron algo mal evitan hacerlo otra vez.

Aquellos los sorprende y miran a la muchacha humana con atención. Esta continua hablando sin darse cuenta.

—¿Y si el Ojo vio como los afecto la visión anterior? — StarFan13 suelta un suspiro cuando pone su mirada en su amiga —¿Y si esta evitando lastimarlos?

La princesa de Mewni esta apuntó de decir que aquello es una ridiculez, pero a su memoria llega la imagen de los ojos cansados de Tom y comprende que aquello ya ha pasado. Ahoga un gemido, el hechizo no quiere lastimarla, pero tampoco puede desaparecer hasta que les haya mostrado todo lo necesario.

Star mira al hechizo directamente cuando le agradece su tacto para no herirlos, no parpadea cuando empieza su petición y sólo deja de mirarlo para buscar aprobación en el escudero y el demonio —solo uno está de acuerdo .—A Star se le hace un nudo en corazón cuando le pide al Ojo la verdad, se actual sea.

Un segundo después comprende por qué el Ojo temía herirla.

 **Título del siguiente capítulo:**

 **Desafiante.**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y teorías! Siento decir que ninguna a dado en el clavo ¡Aunque fueron muy ingeniosas!

Déjenme sus teorías abajo que me encanta leerlas.

Publicaré en pronto.

 **Besos.**

 **26.01.2018**


	5. Desafiante

Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y aquí les traído el capítulo.

 **Importante:**

 **En vista de lo ocurrido en los últimos episodios voy a sitúar este fic en un " _futuro_ ", por lo que continuamos bajo la idea de que el arco de Meteora ya pasó.**

 **Puede haber Spoilers.**

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.- : Estos es para separar escenas, principalmente de las "visiones" del Ojo de lo que pasa en el presente.

 _Cursivas_ : Todo lo que este en así son las "visiones". Aunque también puedo ocuparlas para resaltar algo importante o pensamientos.

Eso es todo, ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo** **4**

 **Desafiante.**

.

.

.

 _El palacio esta en silencio, a Star le cuesta recordar la época en la que vibraba de vida, los largos pasillos se han vuelto extrañamente nostálgicos: la soledad la esta volviendo gris. La princesa lo sabe, comprende que el color y la alegría se escapan de ella como ya lo hicieron del viejo castillo. Su padre no ha salido de la habitación en días, su madre una vez más se ha ido lejos aún en contra de sus deseos._

 _Y se sorprende ante el pensamiento de que aquel castillo de coloridos muros no es más su hogar. Ahora es similar a una tumba, " **no es de extrañarse"** razona, " **…despues de todo alguien murió aquí "** , el hecho de que no tenga ni un solo amigo en aquel enorme sitio no ayuda demasiado tampoco._

 _Marco se ha ido._

 _Tenía que pensar en su futuro le dijo y Star no se opuso. Su amigo había pasado años de su vida en Mewni por ella, la había apoyado en una guerra y estaba segura de que si le dijera de los problemas que pesaban ahora sobre su cabeza el chico seguridad volvería sin dudar. Pero ella no quería ser egoísta, por lo menos no con él._

 _Marco había sacrificado muchas cosas por ella. Ahora tenía que preocuparse por la universidad (fuera lo que fuera aquello) y pasar tiempo con su pequeño hermano al que apenas podía ver antes de volver a la tierra._

 _Continua caminando con rapidez teniendo que sujetar la falda de su vestido para no tropezar, llega a su habitación pero no se detiene en ella mucho tiempo. Al otro extremo, justo a un lado de su espejo hay una puerta de piedra, en ella miles de runas resplandecen rojizas. Basta el toque de sus manos para abrirla._

 _Aquella puerta ha sido un regalo, no sabe exactamente que magia la mueve o que motivó el obsequio. Pero lo agradece._

 _Cuando cruza el umbral se encuentra en otra habitación, de tonos cálidos y paredes rocosas._

 _Tom se encuentra en su escritorio detrás de una pila de papeles, en su nariz descansan unos lentes que no usa fuera de aquellas paredes, luce cansado pero sus ojos se iluminan al verla._

 _Star se siente entre los mullidos cojines que hay esparcidos por el piso, su vestido haciendo un vaporoso círculo a su alrededor, recarga sus codos en las rodillas apoyando su barbilla en sus manos y se siente absurdamente feliz._

 _Esta en casa._

* * *

Marco se siente aturdido, por las cosas que ha visto pero aun más por las que no vio pero de repente — como ha sucedido en todos las visiones anteriores— ha sabido.

No comprende como funciona esa parte del hechizo pero al ver algo es repentinamente consciente del contexto, del pasado y en algunos casos juraría escuchar los pensamientos de las personas o él mismo. Lo impactante esta vez no es el ser un invasor en la mente de la princesa, si no de que él dejara de formar parte de su vida.

Se iría de Mewni y Star lo permitiría.

Ni siquiera saberse conocedor de la cercanía entre el demonio y la princesa lo desconcertó tanto.

Un ahogado suspiro de placer salió involuntariamente de su garganta. Por un momento creyó sentir el aroma de las velas y el calor del brasero que mis traba la visión. Tom a su lado tiembla ligeramente y ella comprende que la sensación de hogar lo ha golpeado también.

Luego la realidad la golpea y se sonroja. Un portal entre Mewni y el inframundo. Un regalo común cuando dos monarcas se unen en matrimonio, símbolo de que cuidarían de ambos reinos y que además le daba a la novia la libertad de ir y venir.

Pero ella y Tom no estaban casados.

 _Al menos eso piensa._

 _¿Qué pasará en su vida para que en unos cuantos años ya no pueda reconocerla?_

El hecho de su madre se marche a resolver los inconvenientes sola la deja preocupada y desolada. Su madre, la fuerte reina que aparentemente así pasaran los años seguiría intentando mantenerla al margen de los problemas.

* * *

 _Al viento soplaba cálido revolviendo sus cabellos, ambos se sentaron en la baranda del balcón dispuestos a contemplar el atardecer._

 _A ella aun le resultaba sorprendente la cantidad de paisajes tan hermosos que podía haber ahí en el subterráneo. A él seguía pareciéndole un milagro que la princesa le gustara su hogar._

 _Pero por mucho que disfrutara de la paz podía ver la verdad en su mirada._

 _—Sueltalo Star._

 _La chica pega un brinquito ante la voz del rey, no puede evitar sonreír. De lo bien que la conoce y de la repentina conciencia de que ahora es más alto que ella._

 _— Voy a ir a buscar a mi madre._

 _El demonio suspira, derrotado pero comprensivo._

 _—¿Siempre desafiante verdad? No hay que perder las costumbres._

 _Por respuesta solo recibe un guiño._

 _—¿Me dejaras acompañarte?_

 _La princesa niega —Te necesito aquí, mi papá no está en condiciones de gobernar Mewni—. lo mira pidiendo una silenciosa disculpa— Se que tienes mucho trabajo como rey, pero necesito que cuides de mi reino hasta que vuelva._

 ** _Por favor_**

 _No lo dice, pero nunca ha hecho falta entre ellos._

 _—No hay problema, ya arreglare algo. Pero sigue sin gustarme que vayas sola a lo desconocido._

 _Ella se ríe._

 _—No pensaba ir sola—lo dice como si fuera una idiotez — Me iba a llevar Janna._

 _Ahora es él quien ríe, una risa cálida y rica._

 _—¿A Janna? ¿Planeas llevarte a un miembro de mi corte real sin permiso?—cuestiona con dureza fingida._

 _Una sonrisa traviesa cruza sus labios._

 _—Oh, estoy segura que el rey me dará_ _permiso._

 _—...—suspira—Ella es de mis mejores hechiceras, tendría que modificar sus horarios y intentar buscar un reemplazo._

 _—¿Eso es un sí?_

 _Star se sabe ganadora cuando el demonio hecha la cabeza hacia tras mirando al cielo, esta inseguro de que su decisión sea la correcta pero la acompaña a cada paso._

* * *

Una pequeña risa; sarcástica y un poco siniestra se les cuela en los oídos.

—¿Vieron eso?— la chica los mira animada —¡La mejor hechicera de la corte real del inframundo! ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Pero no se preocupen chicos los seguiré tratando igual—.La superioridad en su voz es contagiosa.

Tom no puede evitar rodar los ojos, la muchachilla le agrada: pero es muy extraña.

—En palabras mías eres _una_ de las mejores, no la mejor.

Janna no le toma importancia y para demostrarlo le saca la lengua, Tom intenta imaginar las circunstancias que lo llevarán a enseñar magia a esa revoltosa y volverla un miembro de su corte.

Marco esta algo dolido, lo que es bastante irónico. Él en ese futuro deformando ya no forma parte activa de la vida de la princesa, comprendería sus sentimientos si acaso Star lo hubiera echado de ella, cosa que sabe con seguridad no paso, fue él quien decidió irse. Sentirse traicionado por que la chica vaya a ir de aventuras con Janna (¡Con Janna por dios!) es injusto.

Pero aún así el dolor le apuñala el pecho.

* * *

 _Los papeles no hacen más que amontonarse en su escritorio. Incluso para él es demasiado tarde por la noche para seguir trabajando, pero no puede evitarlo el insomnio lo acompaña. Star se marcha por la mañana a buscar a su madre y por mucho que le gustaría partir con ella aquello le resulta imposible._

 _Esta de algún modo encadenado a aquel castillo, su libertad robada demasiado pronto. La vibrante princesa es su única luz en aquel lugar, la perspectiva de días o semanas sin ella es desalentadora._

 _—Quien diría que el imponente rey tiene un aire tan depresivo._

 _La voz de Janna lo sobresalta y le hace preguntarse que les paso a los guardias de la puerta._

 _—¿Qué no deberías estar durmiendo? Te marchas mañana al alba—intenta que su voz no salga cansada, perder la poca autoridad que tiene sobre la muchacha no es la mejor de las ideas._

 _Por única respuesta la aludida señala a la claridad que entra por la ventana._

 _—Vine a avisar que me marchaba pero me topé con tu torpe y descuidado mensajero._

 _Aquello sí que capta la atención del rey, sus tres ojos mirándola con desconfianza._

 _—¿Qué le hiciste ahora? —cuestiona con un fuerte sentimiento de déjà vu._

 _La historia de la hechicera es inocente, tal vez demasiado inocente. El mensajero tropezó botando la correspondencia, la muchacha lo ayudo a recoger las cartas. Fin._

 _—¿A que viene este cuento? —le cuestiona._

 _Un sobre aparece en la mano de la chica: un sobre negro con un sello rojo carmín. Su propio sello, el que este sellado aún lo tranquiliza un poco._

 _No se molesta en hablar._

 _—¿De verdad piensas mandarlo a llamar? —la voz de Janna es filosa como un cuchillo pero sumirada se ha suavizado._

 _Tom ni siquiera pregunta de quien esta hablando o como se enteró. Intentar guardar secretos de esa mujer es imposible._

 _—Eso no te incumbe—la reprende, pero termina cediendo con facilidad —. Creo que debería estar enterado, es su escudero después de todo._

 _—Si ese puesto significará algo para él no se hubiera largado._

 _Aparta la pila de documentos del escritorio y se sienta en el con aire acusador, Tom tiene que retroceder para evitar quedar en una posición comprometedora. Se ha acostumbrado a que ella no tenga ningún sentido del decoro._

 _—Tenia cosas que hacer en su dimensión, no dejo su puesto sin razón._

 _Janna lo apunta con el sobre como si este fuera una espada. En sus manos bien podría ser tan peligroso como una._

 _—¿De verdad quieres llamarlo? —interroga —¿Qué no recuerdas lo que vimos aquel día? —suelta enervada._

 _Aquello afecta al rey._

 _—¿Vas a mandar a traerlo para que esos dos se coman a besos en los pasillos? ¿Igual que en aquella boda? —el silencio entre ambos es denso._

 _—Solo eran unos par de chiquillos hormonales Janna, aquello no significó nada ¡Solo teníamos quince! —luego después de una pausa—.Ambos se disculparon conmigo._

 _—Únicamente estas enterado de eso por que el Ojo te lo mostró, de otro modo permanecerías ignorante de la situación. Aquella noche con el Ojo actuaste como si nada te importara, la muerte de tus padres o este asunto, todos creyeron que no te pasaba nada. Ya lo perdonaste una vez. Él te traicionó y ambos sabemos que no fue la única ocasión._

 _Aquello es verdad, él no lo niega ni ella intenta adornarlo con palabras dulces._

 _Pero también hay otra verdad._

 _—Es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo —le objeta—y también es el tuyo._

 _La menuda muchacha lo mira fijamente en sus ojos baila la resolución._

 _—Es mi amigo— acepta sin rechistar —.Pero mi rey eres tú. Ni Moon, ni River, ni nadie, ni siquiera Star, solo tú._

 _Tom se sienta más recto en su asiento sorprendido por la obvia aclaración. En ella no hay ni una pizca de cariño, apenas un dejé de admiración o agradecimiento, tan solo una verdad tácita entre ambos._

 _—Marco es mi amigo— continua con voz severa — **Tú eres mi rey.** Pero mi lealtad no es algo que se puede repartir entre ambos, así que te la doy a ti._

 _Hay un nudo en la garganta del rey cuando comprende que esa revoltosa mujer es su vasallo más fiel._

 _—Si aún así quieres mandarlo a llamar me da igual ¡Tu eres el jefe! —canturrea con normalidad — Me marcho majestad— se despide haciendo una reverencia burlona— Volveremos pronto, he quedado con alguien y no quiero perderme la ocasión._

 _Tom no puede evitar sentir lastima por el pobre diablo que haya quedado atrapado en sus redes esta vez._

 _—¡Eh Janna! ¡Por favor...!— la llama mientras se levanta intentando alcanzarla._

 _—¡Cuidare de la princesita majestad!_

 _El demonio sonríe tranquilo, la palabra de esa hechicera es ley._

* * *

Star siente deseos de vomitar. _La culpa_ dice la voz de su conciencia, cuando cae en cuenta de ello siente una arcada de repulsión _¿Cómo puede sentir más culpa de aquello que de ser la causa de la muerte del rey Lucitor?_

Tal vez es que _ese incidente_ ya lo vivió.

Después de aquella tarde en la cabina de fotos después del shock inicial había querido salir corriendo a contarle a Tom, pero el miedo a su reacción no la había dejado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, expuesta como una mentirosa frente a él.

El demonio no dice nada, no reprocha, ni siquiera la mira.

* * *

 **Título del siguiente capítulo:**

 **"Amigos"**

¡Gracias por sus comentarios y teorías!

Disculpen la demora, he tenido algunos problemas con mi celular.

Amo de todo corazón escribir a Janna, se que muchos la shipean con Tom pero si bien son perfectos juntos, no creo que lo sean en un sentido romántico. A mi parecer ellos serian los perfectos mejores amigos.

Algo así como Star y Marco antes de que los clichés los arrastraran (no me molesta la ship, pero seamos sinceros).

Ah y una última aclaración, lo de "desafiante" es la forma en que Janna habla con Tom.

Déjenme sus teorías abajo que me encanta leerlas.

Publicaré en pronto.

 **Besos.**

 **3.04** **.2018**


End file.
